During the course of a typical shower, soap, shampoo and large volumes of warm water are applied or sprayed onto the skin. Most soaps dry and irritate the skin and in combination with the warm water, rob the skin of its natural oils. This loss of natural skin moisturizers can cause or exacerbate eczema, psoriasis and other conditions. Dry skin conditions are typically worse in winter months when the relative humidity of indoor air is often extremely low. To counter the effects of dry air conditions and the drying effects of showering, many individuals apply lotion after showering and prior to getting dressed.
Devices exist in the prior art to deliver soap, shampoo or conditioner via shower heads for the convenience of the user. However, these devices typically do not deliver lotion or other moisturizers to the body during showering, while avoiding undesired application of such substances to the face and hair of the user.